This one year contract will support development and hosting of a web-based platform that will allow researchers or clinicians to create study-specific web-based data collection pages; will include all Neuro-QOL measures for administration to research participants; and will provide for scoring and exporting of data. Work under the contract shall include the following: 1) Create or adapt existing online research management tools to provide clinical researchers and potential future sources the ability to access and administer Neuro-QOL instruments through computerized adaptive testing and short-forms; 2) Refine, upgrade and host the current Neuro-QOL website; 3) Provide technical support, consultation and training to researchers on the use of Neuro-AOL instruments and the web-based system, including data collection and data export functions; and 4) Initiate activities in support of sustaining Neuro-QOL on an interim basis.